Sweet Dreams
by Queequegg
Summary: Annie's feeling a little 'off' after something wakes her up early.  Just a little flirtatious scene with Annie and Auggie and a discussion of dreams. One shot.


AN: So I haven't published anything in forever and this is my first CA story. I've been reading and enjoying the many stories already here and just couldn't resist taking a stab at my very own Auggie/Annie moment. There's been many a fic that includes a scene with Annie having a nightmare, so I thought to myself, what if she had a different kind of dream...? Please enjoy my little one-shot and let me know if you like it! :)

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Covert Affairs or any of it's characters, I just borrow them from time to time.**

Sweet Dreams

It was early, sometime around 6:30, which was much too early for most anybody to be at the DPD. Annie Walker stifled a yawn as she shifted in her chair and reached for her cup of coffee.

"You're here early." A voice from behind startled her, causing her to knock it over.

"Oh, crap!" She let out as she jumped up grabbing the cup. At the same time she turned and noticed her best friend August Anderson beside her desk. "Auggie, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." Auggie apologized, smelling the spilled coffee. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I'll go grab some towels for the coffee."

"No. It's OK, the lid saved most of it. I have a napkin around here somewhere."

Annie rummaged through her desk and pulled out a napkin to sop up the small puddle of hot liquid. Throwing the soaked napkin in her wastebasket, she dropped ungracefully back into her chair.

Auggie reached out, laying a soft hand on Annie's shoulder. He felt her flinch a little at the touch.

"Geez Annie, what's got you so tense this morning? You seem really jumpy." He asked, removing his hand.

"Oh it's nothing." She answered in an unconvincingly and flustered manner.

"Right… nothing" Auggie replied, simply to humor her.

He moved to the next desk over and borrowed the chair, rolling it over to take a seat across from her.

"So, why are you here so early?" He asked. "I didn't see any new assignments this morning."

"I think I could probably ask you the same thing." She responded coyly, relaxing now and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine. Don't answer my questions." He smiled to let her know that he didn't mind. "Besides, I often come in this early, I like how quiet it is." He tipped back in his chair, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, resting his hands behind his head. It was as if he could absorb the peacefulness of the large empty room.

Annie smiled to herself as she watched him. She closed her own eyes, so that she could appreciate the quietness as well. Her computer's low hum and their breaths, the only noises around.

After a moment, she opened her eyes again letting her gaze drift over Auggie, still leaning back in his chair, his thoughts still in his own world. She stole an extra minute to admire his lean frame and handsome features. Her stare fell on his lips and she felt herself blush. Reminding her of the answer she was avoiding.

She was impressed at how Auggie could take any situation and change the "aura" around it. It was what he did every time he chirped into her ear when she was out in the field. If she needed to get hyped to keep her adrenalin going, he cheered her on, or if she needed to calm down before she freaked out in a tight situation, he provided the smooth assurance that she could get it done. And right now, he could tell that she was having a rough morning and took a moment to make her feel more relaxed. And it was having the exact effect he had meant for it to have, as she was now feeling compelled to finally answer his questions.

"I just woke up early and thought I would come in." She answered, breaking the silence.

Auggie's chair snapped back into upright position as he sat up straight, eyebrows pulled into a questioning peak as he looked in her direction. "OK, now you are just making things up." He said.

"Wha…? No! It's the truth!" Annie stammered, indignantly. And then she added in a barely audible whisper. "For the most part."

Auggie leaned forward in his chair as though he was moving in closer to hear. "Care to share that last part with the rest of the class?" He prodded.

As he leaned in, his knee brushed along hers, the soft cotton of his slacks, rubbing lightly across her skin, just below the hem of her skirt. She flinched back slightly from the contact. She hoped she had been subtle, but could tell by the change in his expression, that he had noticed.

"Annie?" He asked softly, hoping that this time she would answer.

"OK, OK!" She threw her hands up in defeat and used the distraction to push herself back a couple inches. "I woke up early after having a crazy sex dream!"

At those unexpected words, Auggie paused, as if frozen in stone for a split second. And then almost instantly he shifted from concerned friend to full on laughter.

His laughter continued on for a good minute, before Auggie got himself under control enough to speak. "You had a SEX dream?" He repeated back to her. "And I'm going to assume by the way that you are acting, that this dream was starring 'yours truly'?" He gestured to himself and added a low husky tone to his voice. "I was HOT, wasn't I?"

"Oh my god! " Annie was half way between cracking up and being mortified and hid her face behind her hands. "This is why I wasn't going to tell you." She mumbled between her fingers.

"Oh come on Annie, don't be embarrassed! Everyone has sex dreams." Auggie was trying to contain his laughter. He reached out to find her shoulder and patted it in a soothing manner.

"I know, I know. There was just something about it." She paused to decide how she wanted to word what she was feeling. "It left me flustered."

Auggie stopped laughing. "Damn! 'Dream me' is good!" His face lit up in a mega-watt smile and he waggled his eyebrows in Annie's direction.

"Cut it out!" She playfully smacked him in the shoulder. She was trying to act offended, but you could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ok, seriously though." He said, tone conveying his words as he sat back in his chair. "We're two young, single, attractive…" He dragged the word out and winked towards Annie. "…members of the opposite sex, who spend a lot of time with one another. There's bound to be a few sex dreams between us." He made it all sound so matter of fact.

"Yeah I guess so." Annie said, elbow on her desk and her head propped up in her hand.

It took a second for what he had said to really sink in. She sat back upright and looked over at Auggie who was biting back a smile.

"Wait—have you had a sex dream about me?" She asked, already knowing the answer and exasperated that he had been teasing her this whole time.

"Oh yeah." Was his simple response, a grin spread across his face.

She playfully shoved his shoulder again. "I can't believe you! You've been sitting here laughing at me, giving me a hard time!"

"Hey," Auggie said, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "you're the one giving YOURSELF a hard time." And then he added, "Which I happen to find quite amusing."

Annie instantly decided that some revenge was needed and was up and out of her chair in seconds. She moved quickly and silently. Standing in front of Auggie, she slowly leaned over him, placing a hand on each armrest, to either side of him.

Auggie was suddenly quite aware of Annie's close proximity and wondered how she had managed to move so stealthly. But before he could ponder it any more, he realized that she was over him and could feel her warm breath tickling his hair, just above his left ear.

"So. How was 'Dream Annie'"? She asked in a low and sultry voice, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Was I hot?" She asked, her lips so close, they barely grazed along his outer lobe, sending shivers down his spine.

Auggie, who was never at a loss for words, found himself momentarily frazzled by her closeness. The heat emanating off her body and her citrus perfume, mingling with the scent of rich coffee were overwhelming his senses.

He managed a soft "Yes." As he nodded minutely.

"Well then." She stated. And then her warmth was gone and she was standing back in front of him. "As long as we've both felt a little flustered, then I guess I don't need to feel embarrassed." Her voice was her normal everyday, smile-on-her-face voice. But on the inside, she was feeling rather victourious.

Auggie felt a sense of loss, at her moving away and inhaled sharply, not realizing he had been holding his breath

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some paperwork done before this place starts getting all hectic." She stepped around from in front of his chair and seated herself at her desk. Auggie heard her take a sip of coffee before clicking away on her keyboard.

Auggie took a second to compose himself and then stood and replaced the borrowed chair at the neighboring desk. He took his time, and heard a couple of agents entering on the far end of the large room, chattering away. He also heard the droning hum as they clicked on the remaining overhead fluorescents.

Annie glanced up at the agents walking in and smiled politely, trying her best to act nonchalant. Knowing that from across the room, they wouldn't be able to see her brilliant red cheeks.

"Well Ms. Walker, I guess it's time I got to work." He said in a playful tone.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "I guess so, Mr. Anderson."

Auggie smiled towards her and clicked on his cane, the green laser coming to life on the floor in front of him. He started to walk away, stopping for a moment behind Annie's chair.

"Oh, and Annie," He said, and she turned to the side, to hear him better, only to find that he had leaned down next to her ear. "If you ever want a go at the real thing, you just let me know." He used that low, husky voice again, causing goosebumps to rise on Annie's skin.

Her lips parted as if she was going to retort, but really only managed to let out a soft. "Oh."

"Then you'll really know how it feels to be flustered!" He added over his shoulder as he walked away.

Annie could feel the heat rising in her face as she turned back to her computer. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind a moment to remember his lips trailing along her neck and his long agile fingers exploring her body, his low voice whispering her name...

Her eyes snapped open and she ran her hands through her loose locks and shook her head, as though she could shake out the memories too. Deciding that it was going to be a long day, she muttered to herself. "Flustered indeed."

AN: So? What did you think? Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
